


strange and beautiful

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ellen is PMSing. Patty is trying her best to be supportive and understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I have not been writing fic for a while now and I'm trying to ease back into it.

There was a sound like a purse falling. Patty stopped with a cup of tea midway to her mouth, and listened to muffled cursing, followed by very hard, very determined footsteps descending the stairs.

 

Calmly, she sipped her tea, and glanced up from behind the island when Ellen entered the kitchen; her coat hanging on her arm, her keys and purse clutched together in her other hand as she walked in and stared coldly at the blonde from behind a stubborn strand of hair covering half of her face.

 

“Morning,” Patty warmly greets the younger woman, and then slowly pushes a hot cup of coffee across the counter, in the younger woman’s direction. “Coffee?”

 

“I don’t have time for coffee, my alarm didn’t go off and now I’m late.”

 

Patty glanced wearily about her and then carefully asked, “Late for what?”

 

“For work,” Ellen replied, then stopped and took in Patty’s relaxed attire, “Why aren’t you dressed?”

 

“Ellen, it’s Sunday.”

 

The realization dawned upon Ellen, her facial expression shifting from plain annoyance to that of deep, deep hatred of all living things and Patty shivered a little, partly out of sheer fear, and largely out of clear, cold arousal. That look was usually followed by committed determination. Patty was pretty sure that was the look that made her fall in love with the younger woman in the first place.

 

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Ellen sighed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head upwards and braced the counter.

 

Her brow was furrowed as if tears weren’t far behind but before Patty could offer some sort of comfort, the brunette slapped her hand down against the flat surface of the island and cursed, “Fuck!”

 

Patty jumped a little, swallowing a hearty gulp of tea before regarding Ellen more carefully now, “Ellen.”

 

“What?” She snapped.

 

Patty swallowed again, licked her lips anxiously and then motioned at the cup of coffee between them.

 

Ellen’s expression softened as her shoulders appeared to sag an her lips turned up into a sad little smile before replying sweetly, “Thanks. That was really sweet. But I think I’ll just head back to bed for a little while longer.” She turned to leave the kitchen, and just before she was out of sight, she added, “I think I’m PMS’ing.”

 

“PMS,” Patty quietly uttered to herself once Ellen had left the room, “Of course.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ellen glanced away fro the TV from where she lied, deeply wrapped in the heavy comforter, to see Patty walk into the bedroom with a tall cup of something steaming.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi. What’s that?”

 

Smiling at the brunette, Patty moved closer to the bed and carefully placed the cup on the nightstand, “Just hot water with lemon. Scoot over, wait for it to cool off a little bit.”

 

“Oh,” Ellen smiled, then scoot a fraction to the side before puling the comforter down for Patty to climb in, once she had, Ellen lay her head on Patty’s lap and closed her eyes as soon as the blonde began to comb her fingers through Ellen’s hair “That feels nice.”

 

“Feel better?”

 

“Yes. Thank you.”

 

Gradually, Ellen was lulled to sleep and Patty was left sipping the younger woman’s water as she idly played with her hair and watched a Kardashians marathon.

 

 


End file.
